1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin door device to be mounted to a work vehicle or other vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art such as that disclosed in JP 3108182 and JP 3177081 is known in which an auxiliary striker changes to a held position in a lateral direction and links with a lock device to create a state in which a door is slightly open; and air within a cabin can be discharged or outside air can be brought into the cabin.
In a conventional cabin door device disclosed in JP 3108182, an auxiliary striker is caused to rotate about 270°, whereby the auxiliary striker can be switched to a held position and a retracted posture. In a conventional cabin door device disclosed in JP 3177081, an auxiliary striker is caused to rotate about 180°, whereby the auxiliary striker can be switched to a held posture and a retracted posture.
When the auxiliary striker is rotated or pivoted in a wide range of angles when the auxiliary strikers are thus switched to the held posture and the retracted posture, a wide space must be provided to allow the auxiliary striker to rotate or pivot. For this reason, problems arise in that, e.g., the arrangement of equipment in the cabin will be limited, and in that, when luggage or the like is placed in a position where the auxiliary striker rotates or pivots, the position of the auxiliary striker cannot be changed, and the ability to operate the auxiliary striker is impaired.